


The Maelstrom and the Veteran Mercenary

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [15]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genjutsu, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Kaiju, Large Breasts, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Revenge Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Survival Training, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training, Wheelbarrow Position, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Echidna draws Naruto to her, she reveals surprising knowledge of his Rinnegan and The Sage of the Six Paths; offering to teach him more about both. NarutoxEchidna. AU. For Sketchfan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Veteran Mercenary

Happy New Year and welcome to 2014's first **_Naruto/Queen’s Blade_** x-over story staring Naruto and **_QB_** fan-favorite Echidna the wild Elf. In this particular story, we’ll see her paired with our favorite ninja as she gives him a few lessons that may make him either yelp or yell.  
**Summary:** Echidna lures Naruto to her and reveals some shocking knowledge on his new Rinnegan before offering to teach some new skills.  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own **_Naruto_** or **_Queen’s Blade.  
_ Note: **As in the last story, Naruto has the Rinnegan transplanted to him from both Nagato and Obito.

* * *

  **A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR Production**

* * *

 

Naruto sighed as he walked through the annoyingly lush forest. According to the mission report that Tsunade had given him, a demon-woman was plaguing the forest and had been causing trouble for passing caravans and such. Naruto had felt rather miffed at the "demon" label, but had nonetheless gone along with the mission.  
  
Suddenly, his acute sense of hearing picked up a noise from behind him. He spun around, but saw nothing but more tress in the increasing darkness, with only small beams of moonlight penetrating the thick foliage. Then he heard a giggle from behind him, and he suddenly became aware of the thin, but sharp, blade that was held mere centimeters away from his throat.  
  
The voice that was the source of the giggle whispered in his ear, the very essence sultry and perverse, "And who might you be, little boy?"  
  
“ _Little boy?!”_ Naruto thought irritably. Sure, he was 18, but he was still old enough to fight. He wasn't a little kid. With great swiftness, he pushed the knife away, spun around, and attempted to attack his assailant, but the figure simply jumped to another tree branch, allowing Naruto to get a good look at what he assumed was the "demon woman".  
  
Needless to say, he was stunned.  
  
The creature, indeed an elf woman, had a gorgeous face with green hair and menacing red eyes. She wore a white vest-like top with a snake-themed collar, with one red gem on each of her size 96 (46) breasts, surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also had fur and she wore turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each.

Naruto almost got a nosebleed when he noticed that she had no underwear; instead, what appeared to be a snake was wrapped around her, barely covering her extremities. On her legs, she had white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath. Her size 26 waist and size 38 hips were almost completely exposed, making her appearance all the more alluring.  
  
The woman smirked at Naruto's expression. "Well, aren't you a cute little boy," she mused, giving her full breasts a little jiggle, causing Naruto to blush.  
  
Finding his voice, Naruto said, "I'm not 'little', lady! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Who the hell are you?"  
  
The woman's smirk never left her face. "Call me Echidna." She then pointed to her 'underwear', which seemed to twitch a bit. "Oh, and this is Keltan." The front of the 'thong' moved a bit and hissed. A snake, Naruto realized.  
  
The now identified Echidna rested her hand on her hip after absentmindedly stroking the snake's head. "So, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, what brings you here?"  
  
Despite his arousal, Naruto managed to focus on the task at hand; this woman was dangerous, especially since she'd gotten within his guard so easily.

"I'm here to stop you from raiding those caravans and causing any more trouble!" he declared, drawing a kunai.  
  
Echidna's smirk became a full-blown smile. This kid had a lot of power, and probably a lot of experience too, but he was a long ways away from being in her rank. She'd just have to show him that.

"Well come at me then...Naruto-chan," she said, beckoning to him. He charged at Echidna and she easily grabbed the blade by clutching it between her fingers.

This shocked ninja was shocked by this before kicking at her waist and she gripped the kunai tighter before blocking him with her elbow. She swiftly struck Naruto and he barely had time to block the effect.

Still, the punch sent him back slightly and he marveled at how strong it was. Echidna chuckled at this and twirled her own blade.

“Is that all you’ve got, Naru-chan?” Echidna mockingly asked and Naruto ran at her again. He swung his kunai at her but she leaped into the air and karate-chopped his neck, sending him to the ground.

He quickly recovered and flung his kunai at Echidna. Smirking, she moved an inch to the side and the kunai flew into the distance.

Naruto pulled out his Hiraishin knife and slashed at Echidna’s shoulder. She dodged it and gripped his arm before pulling him in close.

She lashed her snake-themed blade at his chest and he slashed his blade at her hip. He reeled back before he was slashed and before he knew it, Echidna was over him again.

Echidna kicked at Naruto’s head and he ducked just in time before she thrust the blade into the ground; nearing stabbing his foot. She flipped back and noticed him scowling.

“You’re such a cute little boy when you try to be intimidating.” Echidna flirtingly said and he smirked as she didn’t apparently didn’t notice a Hiraishin mark snaking towards her feet. Just when it was an inch next to her foot, she back flipped onto a tree and bound off it.

Naruto snarled as Echidna landed on a nearby branch and she chuckled as she looked back down at him.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice that? You’re a million years too young to take on the likes of me.” Echidna laughed and Naruto couldn’t believe his ears. Despite her claim of living for so long, she didn’t look aged one bit and he shook the thought as he activated his inherited Rinnegan.

An amused smile spread across Echidna’s lips as he threw Hiraishin knives all over the area and appeared in front of her before her eyes. He punched at Echidna and she calmly caught his fist as if he wasn’t even trying.

Keltan hissed as Naruto was flipped over and thanks to the Deva Path, he hovered above her. He brought down his foot and nearly stomped on her neck.

Amazingly, she dodged his kick and hovered in mid-air before twirling back down to him in a whirlwind-type attack surrounded by bright yellow energy.

“Snake Tail!” Echidna said and Naruto held out his hands.

“Shinra Tensei!” Naruto said as the attack sent Echidna flying backwards and despite the force of the attack, she landed safely on the ground. She chuckled and licked her sword.

“Such a powerful attack and yet it did nothing.” Echidna laughed and Naruto sprang towards her with great speed. She dodged him as he attempted to grab onto her and he growled at how fast she was.

“Banshō Ten’in!” Naruto shouted as he pulled Echidna off the ground and she flew towards him. Just when it looked as though he was finally going to catch her, she kicked his chest before he could react and knocked him down.

He lay there stunned for a moment before Echidna stabbed at him with her sword and he swiftly blocked her blade by grabbing onto it. Despite his hand beginning to bleed, he held onto the blade as he kicked at Echidna’s ankles and she flipped over him.

She licked Naruto’s blood off the blade of her sword and chuckled, making the blonde flinch. Her eyes slowly looked back at him and she twirled her blade around again.

“The thrill of stabbing is such a rush, isn’t it?” Echidna asked and Naruto shivered at this as she charged at him. He lashed out his Sword of the Wind God and activated it.

Echidna smirked and drove her elbow into his ribs; the impact being so strong that his sword fell from his hold and it deactivated upon hitting the ground. He wheezed before she flipped him onto his back yet again and Keltan slithered off her crotch.

She sat on Naruto’s face and rubbed her delectable lower mounds on his face. Despite how humiliating he found this, he silently liked how good it felt was and she smiled at this.

Suddenly, he felt something slithering across his chest and to his horror, he realized it was Keltan. His arms and legs began frantically squirming as he loudly yelled underneath Echidna.

“Oh-ho-ho, you’re not getting away, Naruto-chan.” Echidna sadistically grinned as she rubbed and grinded her ass against his face; preventing him from running away. The elf smiled as Keltan slithered into his jacket and he continued to squirm.

Echidna’s derriere squished and smothered Naruto’s head as she sat on him. Fortunately, thanks to the Hiraishin markings, he was able to flash from underneath her rear and stood next to a tree before quickly unzipping his jacket.

He gripped Keltan and threw him at Echidna. The snake landed safely on Echidna’s arm and she gently petted his small head.

“Oh, Keltan only wanted to play with you, Naru-chan.” Echidna teasingly said and Naruto’s heart raced from having the snake slither on him. He looked back at her and she continued to smile.

“Even with that Rinnegan, you’re nothing compared to Hagoromo.” Echidna said and Naruto’s eyes grew wide at her mentioning the Sage’s name.

“How do you know about Hagoromo?” Naruto asked.

“Who do you think taught everything he knows?” Echidna smiled.

“You…taught Hagoromo?” Naruto asked in disbelief and Echidna’s smile remained as it was.

“Ask your fluffy friend. He knows about it.” Echidna laughed.

“Fluffy? What do you mean?” Naruto asked before hearing Kurama roar inside him and he was instantly taken over by the fox out of irritation.

“Dammit, I told you not to call me that!” Kurama shouted and Echidna still laughed.

“And to think the last time I saw you, you were no bigger than my hand when Hagoromo created you.” Echidna said before Kurama let Naruto take over again before snarling in embarrassment. With her claiming to have known Kurama from such a small state, Naruto was now beginning to believe her claim of training the Sage of the Six Paths.

“Well, since you totally suck compared to him, how about I make you an offer?” Echidna said.

“Like what?” Naruto asked; not letting his guard down.

“How about I train you in learning Sage Techniques, Yin-Yang chakra, and even getting your Rinnegan at a better level?” Echidna asked.

“You can’t train me!” Naruto said.

“Oh, don’t have what it takes to train like Hagoromo?” Echidna asked.

“No since I’m not gonna let you raiding those caravans slide!” Naruto said and Echidna slowly began approaching him.

“You should pay more attention, Naru-chan. When you were sent here, did it say anyone was injured or killed?” Echidna asked.

“No, but…” Naruto said before Echidna stood in front of him and he blushed at her breasts being just inches away from his body.

“I only bothered those caravans because I knew you’d be sent here to stop me.” Echidna said.

“If you wanted to see me, why didn’t you just come to Konoha and ask then?” Naruto asked.

“Because it would have been so boring to go through all those formalities just to talk to one person.” Echidna answered and Naruto shook his head.

“Well, it’s your choice.” Echidna said as she turned around and began to leave. Naruto just stood as he was and pondered.

It’s true the only paths he knew how to use were the Deva, Animal, and Human Paths but with Echidna likely knowing more about the dojutsu than him, he could either accept the offer or risk having to learn the Rinnegan techniques himself; even though Kurama knew much of them. He picked up his Sword of the Wind God and made his choice.

“Echidna, please train me.” Naruto said and Echidna stopped walking. She looked back at him with a malicious smirk and he flinched at this.

“Come along, Naru-chan.” Echidna said.

“It’s Naruto!” said blonde replied.

“Don’t talk back to your teacher, Naru-chan, or this will happen.” Echidna said while revealing a paddle and leaped at him before he had any time to react. The paddle flew towards Naruto’s rear and he yelped before it stopped.

“How was that, Naru-chan? Doesn’t it send chills up your spine?” Echidna asked and Naruto sweated as she tapped his rear with her hand. She chuckled and he remained frozen.

The elven woman smiled before Naruto walked forward and she guided him to a dilapidated shack which he correctly guessed was her home. She went inside the shack and came back out stretching.

“All right, Naruto-chan, your first challenge is to knock my sword out of my hand with all the power you have. Hesitate and you’ll die.” Echidna said and Naruto, though quite nervous at her sadistic grin, nodded as he revealed his Hiraishin knife and ripped its seal off; allowing it to grow into its sword form. She watched as Naruto proceeded to take out his Sword of the Wind God and activated it before going into Sage/Bijuu mode.

“Ah, Bijuu and Sage mode with Rinnegan; that takes me back.” Echidna laughed before springing at Naruto, who flashed forward towards her and she sliced at his neck. Naruto avoided the blade and swung both of his swords at her legs.

She did a simple backflip and dodged Naruto by doing a backflip. The elf slashed at his back and he easily zipped past her.

With Echidna being the one who taught the original Jinchuuruki how to battle, he showed a great disadvantage yet would not back down easily and kicked upright at her. He stabbed the ground and summoned 13 shadow clones; all holding Sword of the Wind God and Hiraishin blades of their own.

“Oh, there are so many cute little boys around me. This makes it hard choose which ones I should take on first.” Echidna smiled before Naruto and his clones all charged. Two clones charged at her and she easily defeated them with a simple split-kick.

She looked back to Naruto, who swung his Sword of the Wind God at her and she blocked it with her own blade. Now both of them pressed their weapons against each until Echidna’s legs sprang off the ground and kicked Naruto in the chest; sending him flying back.

“Little tip, Naruto-chan; if you worry too much about your offence, you have no defense.” Echidna smiled before Naruto got back up and Sword of the Wind God began crackling with electricity. With her perceptive senses, she figured that he used the nature abilities granted to him by the Rinnegan to change the element of the blade and hemmed in amazement.

“Here I come, Echidna.” Naruto said as he flashed towards Echidna and swung at her sword. She blocked the Sword of the Lightning God (yes, it changes names based on whatever element it’s using.) and she figured if it touched her blade, he could easily electrocute her into dropping the sword.

Two chakra arms formed some hand signs before he inhaled and Echidna jumped back in surprise. Whatever he was doing, she knew it’d be best to avoid it and he threw his head back.

“Fire Style: Uzumaki Rage Hellstorm!” Naruto shouted before he flung his head forward and blew a large vortex of scorching fire towards Echidna. He didn’t see the impact before he finished breathing and once he was done; the alluring elf was nowhere to be seen.

Looking through the smoke with his Rinnegan, he didn’t see her and he suddenly sensed something swinging at him from behind. He ducked and swung his Hirashin sword while spinning back; blocking Echidna’s blade just in time.

“Aren’t you just a fiery little fox?” Echidna smirked; having completely evaded the fire-based attack and landed behind the blonde.

He punched at Echidna’s face but she blocked him with her free arm and despite the fact he used Frog Kata to knock her back, she was successful in protecting her face. She hadn’t had this much fun in training since Hagoromo so many centuries ago and though Naruto paled in comparison to him, she knew he had pretty big potential.

“Shinra Tensei!” Naruto said as he thrust his blade into the ground and sent Echidna flying back. Despite this, she sprang from a nearby tree and her grip on her sword was still just as strong.

An idea came to his mind before he pulled the Hiraishin out of the ground and jumped into the air to retrieve his Sword of the Lightning God before deactivating it. Echidna watched as he placed it in his tool pouch before readying a Rasengan and preparing a Bijuu/Sage Rasengash.

He attempted to strike Echidna’s blade but she blocked the attack with her shield and she didn’t expect him to swing his sword at her own. The blades connected and the force of the Rasengash sent the blade spinning out of her hand.

The Rasengan itself sent her skidding back until she regained her balance and stood back up. She dusted herself off and looked to Keltan.

The snake was unharmed and she smirked as she looked to Naruto. He grinned and returned his Hiraishin to its knife-state.

“Well done, Naru-chan.” Echidna smiled.

“Thanks and what are you going to teach me next?” Naruto asked.

 “I’ll tell you later, Naru-chan.” Echidna smiled and Naruto groaned.

“It’s Naruto!” Naruto yelled out of irritation and Echidna somehow ended behind him right before his eyes. She revealed the paddle again and slammed it against his rear.

“Sorry, Naru-chan, but I’ve gotta teach you some respect.” Echidna smiled as she smacked Naruto’s keister with the paddle until his whole ass was red and he jumped away from the elf; only to fall down from the stinging pain of his roasted tail.

“Echidna, you’re crazy!” Naruto shouted and Echidna giggled.

“You’re so cute lying there like a defenseless fox.” Echidna laughed and thanks to having both the Yin and Yang chakra of Kurama, Naruto was back to normal in a less than a second.

“Echidna…” Naruto began to say before Echidna calmly starting tapping the paddle against her hand and he decided not to say anything else. He jumped onto his feet and his mentor smiled at this.

“Fluffy really gets the job done, doesn’t he?” Echidna asked.

“You were around Kurama when he was born?” Naruto asked.

“That’s right. He was such a tiny little kit with his eyes barely open.” Echidna laughed and Naruto heard Kurama snarling out of irritation. She put the paddle to the side and she told the blonde to follow her.

She led him through the forest until they came to some Niagara Falls where she instructed him to destroy a boulder and he punched the rock. After it broke to pieces, a cave was revealed and Echidna guided him into it.

Naruto followed Echidna until they were in front of Hagoromo’s Treasured Tools along with his trademark Shakujō and the blonde couldn’t believe his eyes. The tools were planted on against the wall and nicely polished.

“Well, Naru-chan, pick up the weapons.” Echidna said.

“Wait, wait, how do you have these things?” Naruto asked.

“I was Hagoromo’s teacher, remember? He told me to hide these things after he died and pass them on the next shinobi I would mentor.” Echidna said.

“But I thought that those guys, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, stole them.” Naruto said and Echidna giggled deviously.

“Who do you think slaughtered them and took back four of the weapons?” Echidna said while licking her blade and Naruto tensed at this. Despite the fact The Gold and Silver Brothers were only Pseudo-Jinchuuruki; he knew it would take a look of skill to kill them and he could only nod.

“Wait, then how’d you get the Kohaku no Jōhei and the other weapons back?” Naruto asked; knowing that the brothers had summoned the Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Bashōsen, and Shichiseiken upon their reincarnation.

“Easy; after you and that Uchiha kid destroyed the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, I took them along.” Echidna said; having retrieved all five weapons from the battlefield with no one noticing her. Though she had easily freed Samui and Atsui from the Benihisago, Ginkaku still remained trapped within it and Kinkaku was still inside the Kohaku no Jōhei.

He grabbed the Shakujō and tried a couple of practice swings with it. Naruto twirled it around and despite its years of existence, it seemed to be in top shape.

“All right, now focus your chakra on that staff and draw its energy.” Echidna said.

“Energy? You mean there’s power in this thing?” Naruto asked.

“That’s right.” Echidna said before Naruto closed his eyes and after some concentration, he felt unfamiliar chakra flowing through his body. He opened his eyes and found the source of chakra was coming from the Shakujō.

Naruto realized he was using the Preta Path to drain the staff of its chakra and then, he found another chakra going into his body. To his surprise and horror, he realized it was the Shinju’s chakra and he unzipped his jacket to see his seal glowing with red tomoe.

_“Kurama, what’s going on?” Naruto asked._

_“The chakra that came from staff belonged to Old Man Sage.” The stunned Kurama said._

_“How is that possible?” Naruto asked._

_“He must have placed some of his chakra within in this Shakujō before he died.” Kurama said._

_“Then, what’s with the Shinju’s chakra being inside this thing?” Naruto asked._

_“Well, only I and the other Bijuu know this Old Man Sage sealed half of the Shinju’s chakra into that staff since it was the last place anyone would think to look.” Kurama explained._

_“So, what’s happening to my seal with the Shinju chakra?” Naruto asked._

_“Thanks to the Preta Path, the Shinju chakra is merging with my chakra while Old Man Sage’s chakra is blending itself with your own.” Kurama explained._

_“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Naruto asked._

_“Well, I’m not turning into The Shinju or going crazy, so it can’t be that bad.” Kurama answered._

Naruto finished absorbing the chakra from the Shakujō and then the red tomoe vanished. He felt his already immense chakra feeling different from before and it was almost alien to him.

“Echidna, what just happened?” Naruto asked.

“Hagoromo told me to have his successor absorb his chakra and the Shinju’s from his Shakujō.” Echidna said.

“What does this mean?” Naruto asked.

“It means that your already immeasurable chakra is now mixed with Hagoromo’s and your chakra is now unlimited; if not more than it was already.” Echidna said.

“What about me having the Shinju’s chakra?” Naruto asked.

“That’s simple; Fluffy has most of the Shinju’s chakra and you’re the Pseudo-Jinchuuruki of it.” Echidna said.

“Does this mean I only have its chakra and not the monster itself?” Naruto asked.

“Well, yeah; that’s what a Pseudo-Jinchuuruki is, anyway.” Echidna said and Naruto sighed out of relief. Using the Kōkinjō, he made ropes for each of the tools and carried the Kohaku no Jōhei like a backpack while the Bashōsen and Shichiseiken were on either side of his waist.

As for the Benihisago, he carried it around on his neck much like Ginkaku before him and he carried the Shakujō in his hold as Echidna guided him out the cave. They left the cave and began heading south.

“Where are we heading, Echidna?” Naruto asked.

“We’re going to the Swamplands to practice honing your new weapons, Naruto-chan.” Echidna said.

“What’s at the Swamplands?” Naruto asked.

“All sorts of demons and monsters you can practice on.” Echidna said.

“Say, Echidna, have you had any other students other than me and Hagoromo?” Naruto asked.

“I’ve had many over the centuries and they’ve all became very strong.” Echidna answered.

“What about your last student?” Naruto said.

“She’s was a fast learner much like you and Hagoromo.” Echidna answered; not telling Naruto that her previous student, Irma, had become a mercenary much like herself.

“Oh, all right.” Naruto said.

“Maybe we should have some night classes together sometime.” Echidna said.

“What would I learn?” Naruto asked and Echidna giggled while licking her lips.

“A few tips on begging.” Echidna said and Naruto blushed; automatically knowing what she meant.

 _“Why are my teachers always big perverts?”_ Naruto asked himself and at night, they stopped near some Niagara Falls and she sat down.

“What is it?” Naruto asked.

“We’ll stay here for the night.” Echidna said and Naruto nodded before setting his equipment down. He sat down in front of the water and began to mediate.

Echidna told him to mediate with his Rinnegan activated until he found himself in total peace; as if using his old method for gathering Sage Mode chakra. He suddenly found himself in a cloudy area and looked around.

“Greetings, Naruto.” A voice said and Naruto looked around before Hagoromo appeared; vastly dwarfing him. He had a calmly smile and the younger Jinchuuruki looked at him in confusion.

“Who are you?” Naruto asked.           

“I’m Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.” Hagoromo said.

“Oh, no, am I dead?!” Naruto said while beginning to panic and Hagoromo chuckled.

“You’ve nothing to fear, Naruto. Since you’re using the Outer Path technique, only your psyche is in the afterlife. Back on Earth, you’re still mediating.” Hagoromo said and Naruto calmed down. The original Jinchuuruki smiled and sat down in front of him.

“So, Hagoromo, what are you doing up here?” Naruto asked and Hagoromo chuckled.

“I’m God, I live here.” Hagoromo said.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Naruto said and Hagoromo noticed his Rinnegan.

“So, I see you’ve finally awakened your Rinnegan.” Hagoromo said.

“Yeah, it took me a while a month after getting it; Kurama taught me how to use it before Echidna started helping me.” Naruto said.

“That sounds like Echidna-sensei to me but can you define what you mean by getting the Rinnegan?” Hagoromo asked.

“What do you mean? I got it from Nagato and Obito right before they died. How’s that confusing?” Naruto asked.

“You mean to say you haven’t awakened your own Rinnegan yet?” Hagoromo asked.

“My own Rinnegan?!” Naruto asked.

“Yes. As an Uzumaki and descendant to me, you’ve had your own Rinnegan from the day you were born.” Hagoromo said and Naruto couldn’t believe his ears.

“You mean to tell me I’ve had my own Rinnegan and its abilities this whole time?!” Naruto asked out of disbelief.

“That’s correct, Naruto, though I can’t say I blame you since no other Uzumaki I’ve met here realized that and it’s not a well-known thing among others.” Hagoromo explained and Naruto couldn’t believe his ears. He had another Rinnegan that was uniquely his own and he just sat there stunned.

“So…I have two sets of Rinnegan?” Naruto asked.

“So, it would seem.” Hagoromo answered.

“What does this mean?” Naruto asked.

“I suppose it means you’re the first being in existence to have two sets of Rinnegan. You may become even stronger than I am.” Hagoromo said.

“I could become stronger than you?” Naruto asked.

“Anything’s possible.” Hagoromo chuckled.

“Wow. But how do I awake this real Rinnegan then?” Naruto said.

“Well, I first activated my Rinnegan by focusing my chakra in my eyes. Do you activate your Rinnegan in any way similar?” Hagoromo asked.

“Yes.” Naruto asked.

“In that case, I’d say focus all your chakra to your eyes until you awaken your true Rinnegan.” Hagoromo said.

“Sounds like a good idea and by the way, how small was Kurama when you first created him?” Naruto asked; causing Kurama to growl as Hagoromo smiled as he thought back in total nostalgia to when he was first born.

“Believe it or not, Kurama was no bigger than my hand and his eyes were hardly opened.” Hagoromo smiled and Naruto laughed.

“That’s really something but if I have two Rinnegan, does that mean the strength of my techniques will become stronger than they already are?” Naruto asked.

“That may likely be the case.” Hagoromo said.

“Well, I should be going.” Naruto said.

“Does Echidna-sensei still have that paddle?” Hagoromo asked and Naruto solemnly nodded.

“Be careful not to upset her.” Hagoromo cautioned.

“I’m guessing the same thing happened to you, too?” Naruto asked.

“No, but with how strong she is, I’d hate to see anyone else get hit with that thing.” Hagoromo said.

“I’ll try not to. See ya around, Hagoromo.” Naruto said as he felt his psyche returning to earth.

“Farewell, Naruto and take care, Kurama. Feel free to visit anytime.” Hagoromo said and Kurama smiled inside of the young blonde while trying.

“Bye!” Naruto said.

_Back in the real world_

Naruto’s eyes snapped open and he stood up. Echidna stood against a tree nearby and smiled at him

“I’m guessing you’ve gotten the hang of the Outer Path, then?” Echidna asked.

“Yeah, I think and I met Hagoromo.” Naruto said and Echidna raised a curious eye.

“Is that so? What did he tell you?” Echidna asked.

“He told me I’ve had another Rinnegan my whole life and that if I awakened it, I can combine it with the one I have now.” Naruto said while Echidna approached him.

“Sounds promising but how do you awaken your real Rinnegan, then?” Echidna asked; having known from the beginning that the Rinnegan he used was not his birth-given dojutsu.

“Hagoromo said I should focus as much chakra as possible to my eyes and see if I awaken it.” Naruto said and Echidna chuckled.

“All right, then. Try it.” Echidna said and Naruto began to focus his chakra to his eyes. Unlike activating his inherited Rinnegan mentally, he knew this wouldn’t be that simple and gathered as much of it as possible.

After a while nothing happened, he sighed and felt nothing different. Echidna hemmed at this and Naruto’s eyes remained normal.

“I’ve got nothing.” Naruto said.

“Maybe you should try awakening it during battle.” Echidna suggested.

“Good idea.” Naruto said before beginning to draw the Bashōsen and Echidna placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Right now, you should get some sleep.” Echidna said.

“Why? I’m not even that tired.” Naruto protested and Echidna placed her hands on the back of his head. She pulled him forward and smothered his face into her breasts.

 “Sleep is essential, Naruto-chan.” Echidna said and she held him like so until he nodded his agreement. She freed his head and guided him over to a nearby tree.

“Now, then, strip down.” Echidna smirked and Naruto blushed.

“What?! Why?!” Naruto asked.

“Since we’re near the Swamp, it may get hotter overnight.” Echidna explained.

“But, the water’s right in front of us. Won’t that keep us cool enough?” Naruto asked.

“Not very much unless you sleep right in front of it and believe me, you don’t want to.” Echidna said and Naruto nodded before beginning to slowly strip in front of the elven woman. Once he was done, he noticed Echidna’s vest, shin guards, and boots on the ground with Keltan slithering down her leg before resting on a stone near the tree.

He greatly blushed at Echidna’s nude body before she walked over to him and looked down. She stared at his length and smiled.

“Nice to know you have a snake on your crotch, too. I must say it’s pretty cute.” Echidna giggled and Naruto shielded his length. The flustered blonde groaned at this and the green-haired woman smiled at his reaction.

“No, it’s not!” Naruto said and Echidna laughed again.

“Well, it’s certainly not ugly.” Echidna said as she guided him over to the tree and sat down against it. She pulled into her lap and he blushed as she rested his head against her large breast.

“Echidna, are you sure it’s okay to sleep naked like this? What if someone sees us like this?” Naruto asked.

“Don’t worry about it. An elf like me can hear well than you can ever imagine.” Echidna said and Naruto nodded while she watched him fall asleep. She held his head against her bosom and smiled down at his sleeping form.

“Aw, he sleeps just like mere babe.” Echidna smirked as she watched over him before falling asleep herself with Keltan doing the same.

_The next morning_

Echidna awakened and she looked down at Naruto, whose face was rested against her breasts and she stroked his head tenderly. She smiled before looking at the morning scenery; the grass was wet with morning dew, the sun beginning to shine from the clouds and the Niagara Falls pouring endlessly.

She yawned and looked to Keltan, whose head rose from the stone. The snake hissed and she smiled at it.

“Did you sleep well, Keltan?” Echidna asked and the snake hissed again in response. She nodded and looked back to her young disciple before beginning to stroke his head softly.

“Wake up, Naru-chan.” Echidna said and the blonde stirred awake. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked up at the curvaceous elf.

“Hey, Echidna.” Naruto said and Echidna smiled. She held his head against her breast and he raised an eye while blushing.

“Drink up. We’ve got a while before we reach the swamplands and its best if you’re not hungry along the way.” Echidna and Naruto blushed with her tit being so close to his mouth.

“But…” Naruto started to say before Echidna inserted her tit into his mouth and he found himself suckling her nipple. She stroked his head and smiled at how much he resembled a kitten drinking milk.

“That’s a good boy, Naruto-chan. Now, be sure to drink all your milk like a good kit.” Echidna said as Naruto fed off her breast milk and she smiled as he refrained from touching her breasts; his reasoning being that he was afraid of what would happen to his manhood if he did.

Though Echidna understood he was intimidated by her in some ways, she decided let him remain like so for the time being and he moaned as he drank her milk. He gulped down the milk until he was full and nodded to the seductive elf.

Giving his rear a light slap, he rose and Echidna smirked at what she saw. Naruto looked down to see he had an erection and he covered his crotch in embarrassment.

After all, it was the first he ever got to sleep with a woman and to boot; a sexy woman in the nude. Echidna stood up and Naruto began sweating at the devious smirk on her lips.

“Echidna, Echidna, wait! Don’t kill me!” Naruto said as Echidna approached him and he jumped onto the water. The elf smirked and jumped forward.

As she flew at Naruto, she opened her legs and wrapped them around his head. This prevented him from gasping as her crotch pressed against his face and she flipped both of them back onto land.

Echidna stood over Naruto and he blushed at her naturally glorious body; giving him a good look at her womanhood. She smiled down at him while reaching down and stroking his whiskers.

“I was merely trying to tell you to cover up, Naru-chan.” Echidna calmly said as she stepped past Naruto and began getting dressed while he lie on the ground. After stopping thinking about Echidna’s nudeness, he got up as Keltan slithered on the elf’s crotch and resumed his normal spot.

Once fully dressed, he followed Echidna and they arrived at the swamplands in the afternoon. Echidna found a spot to train by a cliff and Naruto stood with her.

“Now you’ll learn how to form weapons with Yin-Yang chakra with the Shinju’s chakra. You ever used it before?”  Echidna asked and Naruto shook his head.

“Do you have chakra?” Naruto asked.

“No, but I know how it can be used. Anyway, gather all your spiritual and physical energy then try creating something.” Echidna instructed and once in Bijuu Mode, Naruto placed his hands together before gathering said chakra into balance. The elf watched as a black chakra substance formed in his hands and he looked at this in wonderment.

“Is this my Yin-Yang chakra?” Naruto asked; noticing how the dark chakra resembled Obito’s chakra weapons. Though he didn’t notice it, his eyes now had the ripples and tomoe marks of the Shinju crossed with Kurama’s slit pupils.

“Good. Now, try forming something from it.” Echidna instructed and Naruto focused the chakra. It began forming into an arrow launcher. He smiled as he formed an arrow before aiming it at a nearby tree and shot it.

The black arrow shot through the tree before it toppled over and Naruto grinned. Echidna smiled before watching him form a chakra Katana Blade and he swung it around.

“Now defend yourself!” Echidna said as she withdrew her sword and leaped at Naruto, who quickly blocked her weapon with his Yin-Yang chakra sword. She smiled and backed off.

“Well done, Naruto-chan. Now, you have all the chakra of all of the Bijuu, right?” Echidna asked.

“Yes, why?” Naruto responded; having been given the chakras of Shukaku and Gyuki sometime during the war.

“Remember how the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path had such a powerful life-force?” Echidna asked.

“Yes.” Naruto responded.

“Well, Naru-chan, you’ll be interested to know you have twice its life-force.” Echidna said and Naruto’s ears didn’t believe what he heard.

“What are you talking about?” Naruto asked.

“Think; the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path only had a powerful life force due it having the Shinju’s chakra.” Echidna said and Naruto thought about this. Since he had both the chakras of all nine Bijuu and half of the chakra of the Shinju, his life force would be immeasurable combined with his already powerful lengthy vitality as an Uzumaki.

“So, you mean my life-force is now extended thanks to the chakra from the other Bijuu?” Naruto asked and Echidna nodded.

“Wait, what about Hagoromo? He didn’t live forever.” Naruto asked.

_“Newsflash; he only died because he had the Shinju removed and he gave his powers to his sons. If he hadn’t removed the Shinju’s chakra and body from his body, chances are he’d still be alive even now.” Kurama pointed out._

“Ah, that’s right. Oh, no!” Naruto said.

“What’s the matter?” Echidna asked.

“Does this mean I’ll grow super old and ancient looking?” Naruto asked and Echidna laughed.

“Not likely, Naru-chan. From what I’ve seen, the years are quite kind to Uzumaki clan members in terms of aging.” Echidna said and Naruto sighed.

“So, I’m immortal?” Naruto asked and Echidna smirked.

“Who knows?” Echidna laughed; knowing the answer was most likely yes.

“Wow.” Naruto said; completely being speechless.

“Anyway, let’s continue.” Echidna said.

“What now?” Naruto asked.

“Now, you’ll learn the Asura and Naraka Paths.” Echidna said before gesturing for him to look over the cliff and he looked down to see a massive horde of undead skeleton walking around. He began trembling and Echidna smirked.

“What’s the matter, Naru-chan; Afraid of ghosts?” Echidna asked.

“No way! I’ve fought too many undead ninjas to be afraid of ghosts.” Naruto loudly said.

“That’s good. All right, activate your Rinnegan and focus your chakra in any point you desire.” Echidna said and Naruto did just that by gathering his chakra in his back. Sometime later, he felt some form of weight on his back and looked behind him.

Growing from his shoulder blades were two extra arms and another set grew from his waist; sticking out from underneath his jacket. He smiled incredulously and laughed at his extra arms.

“Good. Now, try to form any weapon of your choice.” Echidna instructed and Naruto found two buzz saw blades appearing on his lower set of arms and two arm-mounted cannons.

He revved the buzz saws and smirked as he sent his chakra to the twin cannons as he aimed them at the horde of undead soldiers. Echidna stood back and watched as Naruto gathered his chakra in the cannons.

The cannons powered up and he followed his instincts since this felt similar to powering up a Tailed-Beast Bomb. Once the cannons were fully loaded with his chakra, he fired and two large blasts flew out of them into the crowd of the undead.

The blasts tore through the crowd and obliterated them. After withdrawing his extra arms, Naruto smiled and used his Deva Path to levitate above them.

“Echidna, get as far back as possible! I wanna try something out!” Naruto said and Echidna retreated. Once she was out of sight, he looked around him and saw the undead army clawing at him.

He entered Sage/Bijuu Mode once again and began forming a Tailed-Beast Bomb. Thanks to having the Shinju’s chakra added to Kurama’s power, his Tailed-Beast Bomb was several times bigger than his normal one and he flew up into the sky.

Once high enough, he fired the Tailed-Beast Bomb and it collided with the entire army of the undead. A blinding white light formed that could be seen from miles away and Naruto looked from it.

When the light had vanished, Naruto looked back down and saw a crater in the ground the size of an ocean. The blonde smiled as he looked at his hands and he started chuckling at his new powers.

He eventually found Echidna and landed next to her. She clapped her hands and smiled at her young disciple.

“Bravo, what a lightshow. But, now, you’ve stirred up a hornet’s nest.” Echidna said as she pointed behind Naruto and he turned to see more colonies of undead soldiers marching his way.

“More dummies to practice on. How do I use Naraka Path and also, I’d to learn how to use the Treasure Tools.” Naruto said.

“You’re full of excitement, aren’t you?” Echidna said.

“You bet!” Naruto said.

“As with the other paths, focus your chakra and summon the King of Hell.” Echidna said.

“How? I don’t have a contract seal with it.” Naruto asked.

“All you need to use it with is your Rinnegan.” Echidna said and Naruto found his hands both had the kanji for king on them. He found the ground shaking and the King of Hell’s head emerged from the ground.

Naruto recognized it and looked to Echidna.

“What now?” Naruto asked.

“Direct your chakra and send it towards the army. Then, ask them if they’re attacking something else and if that’s the case, you’ll know they’re not after you. If it’s the other way around, you’ll know the truth.” Echidna said and Naruto directed the King of Hell’s power toward the army in the form of a large hand. The hand struck half of the soldiers and pulled out their oddly-present tongues.

“Are you trying to attack me?” Naruto asked and after a while, all of the captured soldier’s thoughts were confirmed to be true. He released them and let their exhausted forms hit the ground.

“Now comes your learning of the Treasured Tools. First is the Bashōsen, which controls all five nature elements; not unlike your Sword of the Wind God but this only requires a high amount of chakra.” Echidna said and Naruto picked up the fan.

“That’s where I shine. How do I use it?” Naruto asked.

“Say Bashōsen and then say Coil of whatever element you want before waving the fan at your enemy.” Echidna said and Naruto smirked in a similar fashion to her.

“Like this? Bashōsen: Coil of Wind!” Naruto shouted before swinging the fan in the direction of the marching colony and the wind knocked half of them back. He smiled before swinging it again and this time, he used the fire command.

“Bashōsen: Coil of Fire!” Naruto said before a trail of flames flew towards the army and Echidna smiled. He set down the other tool weapons and wondered which one to use next.

“All right, Naru-chan, listen closely. This pot here is called Kohaku no Jōhei which is used to seal any person once you call out their name and after they respond vocally in any form, you seal them into this thing.” Echidna said before gesturing to the Benihisago along with the Kōkinjō and Shichiseiken.

“The rope is called the Kōkinjō and if it touches anyone, it’ll pull out their word soul once you verbally command it to squeeze out their word soul. Then use this flat sword entitled Shichiseiken to slice their word souls apart and then you’ll learn what their most-spoken word or phrase is. Once you’ve cut their word souls, use this gourd called Benihisago and tell it to record them before it can finally seal them into the gourd if they say their most-repeated phrase or anything similar to it.” Echidna said and Naruto nodded.

“However, if their most-spoken word changes to something else, this can prevent if getting sucked into this thing and even if they don’t speak at all after being cursed, they’ll still be sucked in. If you ask me, the Kohaku no Jōhei is much simple to use.  Got any questions?” Echidna asked.

“Yes; Kurama told me that someone gets sealed into the Benihisago, there’s no chance of them ever getting out. If that’s the case, how did you get out Samui and Atsui?” Naruto asked.

“That’s easy, Puppy-chan; I erased their word souls from the Shichiseiken and they were out of the Benihisago like that.” Echidna said and this shocked both Kurama and Naruto alike.

“But Kurama said…” Naruto began to say.

“Hagoromo kept this a secret in case any of his enemies found out and plotted to use it to free the ones he captured.” Echidna answered.

“What about the Kohaku no Jōhei?” Naruto asked.

“You simply open the pot and call the name of the person you wish to set free. Then, you can reach into this black liquid and pull them out.” Echidna said.

“That’s good and can this Shakujō do anything special?” Naruto asked and Echidna chuckled.

“You’ll have it figure that out yourself, Puppy-chan.” Echidna said and Naruto ignored the nickname; out of fear she would spank him again. He looked down at the army and sent many of his Hiraishin knives onto the field.

Once many of them were surrounding the army, the Hiraishin marks spread out onto the zombies and this allowed Naruto to read their mind. He smirked and began to form a hand sign to summon a clone.

“One more thing; Naruto-chan, you must fight all of them by yourself and I’ll warn you that if you get hit by one of their swords, you’ll most likely be turned into a ghost.” Echidna said and Naruto looked back to her in shock.

“That’s sadistic!” Naruto shouted in shock.

“I know; isn’t it great?” Echidna said with a devious smile that would make even the likes of Madara curl up in a fetal position while sucking their thumbs. He shivered at her face before calming himself down and he took a deep breath.

Before the seductive elf knew it, Naruto was gone and she looked down to see the skeleton army’s bones fly into the air. Though she didn’t see the blonde, she knew he was down there in the middle of the army cutting down the zombies with his Hiraishin Sword and Sword of the Wind God.

In a few seconds, half of the army was nothing more than a pile of bones and he was revealed to be in his Bijuu/Sage Mode again with his Asura Path activated with four extra arms activated.

The right higher Asura hand was holding the Bashōsen and the left hand had the Kōkinjō wrapped around it while it held the Shichiseiken and the lower Asura hands covered by protective buzz saws were holding the Benihisago and the Shakujō with the Kohaku no Jōhei strapped to his back. He switched it with his Sword of the Wind God and smiled.

“Attack!” said the horde of skeletons and he smirked as he slammed the staff onto the ground. Just then, an earthquake violently shook the ground and the army fell over.

Naruto flashed forward and cut them down all over again. He used his buzz saws for added cutting power and he swung the Bashōsen.

“Bashōsen: Coil of Water!” Naruto shouted as he swung the fan downward and a torrent of water washed away some of the soldiers. He noticed one getting close and he punched it with his Kōkinjō arm.

“Squeeze him, Kōkinjō!” Naruto said and a blue aura emerged from the soldier’s mouth. Knowing it was his word soul, he swung the Shichiseiken and the aura in two.

“Curse him, Shichiseiken!” Naruto said and he looked to see the word said attack before folding it. Though this was a no-brainer to him, he held up the Benihisago and aimed it at floating aura.

“Record, Benihisago!” Naruto commanded and the word soul flew into the giant gourd. He watched as the Benihisago sucked in the soldier and he nodded.

Two chakra arms grew from his torso and performed Shinra Tensei, which shattered a majority of the soldiers into bones. With so many bones surrounding him, he felt like he was in a graveyard and he looked to the soldiers while putting away his Sword of the Wind God and Hirashin sword.

Naruto flashed forward and grabbed two of them by the face. He lifted them off the ground and pulled out their souls using the Human Path.

Echidna proudly watched from the cliff and smiled as her young student massacred the soldiers. She knew he would have much potential and it was satisfying to see every bit of training pay off.

“This is thrilling, isn’t it, Keltan?” Echidna asked and the snake hissed in response. She smiled before looking down another cliff below them and saw a girl sitting there.

Echidna looked closer before recognizing the girl as Melona and she noticed the slime woman looking at Naruto. Melona kept licking her lips and squeezed her breasts together while staring at the young blonde.

Echidna stared at Melona with a look of disdain that she was lusting for her student and with her being evil, she would probably pursue him. However, maybe she could be another practice dummy in the future; given that she wasn’t all that bright.

“What a cutie.” Melona giggled as she watched Naruto fight and he suddenly stopped. He dropped to one knee with his eyes closed and both of the sadistic women watched as the soldiers began to surround him.

Suddenly, his natural chakra flowed out of him and he knocked every soldier back with the largest Shrina Tensei Echidna had ever witnessed. He jumped to his feet and his eyes opened to reveal his Eternal Rinnegan; which greatly resembled the Shinju’s eyes except his eyes were a violet-vermillion color and inside the pattern of ripples were Kama blade-shaped mitsudomoe pupils that almost bore resemblance to Itachi’s Mangekyō Sharingan.

_Girei/Pain’s Theme plays_

Naruto had finally managed to activate his true Rinnegan and the power of it felt like no other. He used   Banshō Ten’in to pull all the bones together and place them in a pile.

He flew into the air and focused his chakra into his right eye on the pile.

“Rinbo Hengoku!” Naruto said and all the bones flew into the distance. He retracted his Asura arms and returned to Echidna in his normal state.

“That’s a good boy, Naru-chan.” Echidna said as she stroked Naruto’s cheek and he blushed while chuckling. She observed his Eternal Rinnegan and looked at it in amazement.

“What do you think, Echidna-sama?” Naruto said; giving her the title as a sign of respect and out of fear.

“You’re such a deadly opponent; I like it.” Echidna said as she heard Melona starting to climb up to where they were.

“Now destroy this cliff and follow me to your final test of today.” Echidna said before beginning to leave and Naruto tapped the cliff with the Shakujō before following his teacher. Before Melona’s hand reached the ledge, the cliff fell apart and she fell back onto the cliff where she was earlier.

The falling cliff collided against her and sandwiched her to the other one, which fell to the ground far below; temporarily trapping her. Back with Naruto and Echidna, she searched to the largest pool of water.

“Hey, Echidna-sama, did I tell you I could see Konoha from here?” Naruto asked and Echidna looked back at him with an amused smile.

“Oh, you don’t say?” Echidna smiled.

“Yeah and with the Eternal Rinnegan, I saw them about to raise their swords at me before it happened.” Naruto said.

“Sounds like those other dojutsu from your village to me.” Echidna said.

“Yeah, but I feel like my normal Rinnegan powers have an extra charge to them; except probably my Animal Path.” Naruto said.

“That’s quite something. Did anything else feel different?” Echidna asked.

“No.” Naruto said before he and Echidna came to a body of water that was massive, almost like an ocean. Echidna nodded and looked to Naruto.

“All right, Naru-chan, your next practice dummy is underneath this water. Now draw it out.” Echidna said and deciding to make whatever it was come out, he quickly formed a Rasengan and slammed it against the edge of the murky lake, creating a shockwave. Then he stood back and waited.

Sure enough, the ground shook a little, and large ripples began to form at the center of the swampy lake. Then, slowly, something emerged; a head, a female-looking one to be precise and then the rest of the behemoth emerged. Standing at 120 meters, it was the Great Snake Demon...and she was gorgeous!

She had three long horns attached to her head: one pointed forwards, coming from her forehead, and the other two came straight out the side of her head. Her hair was light violet, and was wavy and long, ending right after the middle of her chest.

Her skin was purple (almost black), and she had light purple shoulder guards, with orange spikes coming out of the side. Her bountiful breasts were exposed, but she wore an off side purple plated skirt and had a large circular shield attached to her arm, as well as a light purple sword.  
  
However, instead of legs, she had a lizard-like sea-monster tail, which was also purple with golden spikes that seemed to be very long. Her eyes were golden and slit like a snake or cats eye. She had long, sharp dark purple fingernails on her hands, as well as some strange purple bandages wrapped around her arm.  
  
All in all, she was a vision of perfection. The serpentine woman--no, goddess--stared down at Naruto, who had fallen to his knees, completely stunned by her beauty. She looked down at him and then reached down to grab him.

Naruto jumped back and dodged her hand. Realizing she was his practice dummy, he activated his Eternal Rinnegan and prepared to use Shrina Tensei to push her back.

“No, no, Naru-chan, for this test, you can’t fight her.” Echidna said.

“Did how do I defeat her?!” Naruto shouted.

“Your Animal Path summons must defeat her for you.” Echidna said and Naruto evaded the sword as the Snake Woman swung her sword at him. He smirked and formed some hand signs before slamming his hand onto the ground.

“Summoning Jutsu!” Naruto said before three immense lights flew into three separate directions before the giantess swung her blade at him again. Despite it being several times larger than him, he easily caught and held it at bay.

With blinding speed, she snatched him up and brought him to her face. She stared at him and licked her lips.

“Oh, damn!” Naruto said before she brought him to her mouth and began licking him. He yelled in disgust and a hungry look appeared in her eyes.

Now knowing she was intending to eat him, he struggled to get free and she opened her mouth.  When it looked like Naruto was about to abandon his training and fight the giantess, she began wheezing.

He looked below to see a massive gorilla with blackish-gray fur of 87 meters in height standing in front of the snake monster while gripping her throat and he had many battle scars on his face. The gorilla had a crooked jaw with multiple wounds and he held the snake woman until she dropped Naruto.

He started to fall before the gorilla caught him and observed him. The ape began grunting out of concern and Naruto smiled at him.

“Kong, am I glad to see you.” Naruto said before the gorilla, King Kong, looked at him with a gentle look before setting him down. Kong hooted a couple of times and Naruto pointed to the Snake demon.

“See that creature, Kong? That’s our enemy.” Naruto said and Kong struck a defensive pose as the Snake Demon ceased her coughing. She gripped her sword and glared at Kong; staring directly into his eyes.

As with any other gorilla, Kong took the direct eye contact as a challenge and began snarling ferociously. He reared up on his hind legs and began beating his chest while roaring furiously.

The Snake Demon swung her sword at Naruto again before Kong jumped at her and not even the fact she nearly dwarfed him would stop him from protecting the young blonde. He landed on her upper body and slammed his fists down onto her collarbone.

She dropped her sword into the water before falling back into the water where Kong pounded his fury fists into her collarbone and roared furiously. The Snake Demon knocked Kong into the water and Naruto looked on in shock; worrying that he wouldn’t be able to swim.

However, this wasn’t the case as Kong emerged and swung his fists against the demon’s ribcage. With her sword gone into the immeasurable depths of the water, she punched at Kong and something stopped her.

Naruto looked to see something wrap around her waist and saw a massive, serpentine Japanese sea dragon with four small legs constricted her; putting pressure on her mobility. The other serpent was a monster of 300 meters in length and had prominent horns on the backsides of his head.

The creature, Manda the Kaiju, looked in Naruto’s direction and hissed at him softly; as if greeting him. Echidna watched from a column and smiled at Manda in amazement.

“Well, well, he likes serpents, after all.” Echidna said and Keltan hissed his own vocalization at Manda’s size. Manda twisted around the Snake Demon’s waist and gave Kong an opening to slam his fists on her chest.

She fell back and the water splashed into the air. Some of it washed onto the land and Naruto was caught in the current.

The water flowed back and pulled Naruto into the body of water. He looked around and saw Kong wash onto shore.

Kong staggered to his feet and looked back to see Manda still constricted around the Snake Demon, who lie in the water motionless. Naruto smiled at this and Manda inspected the demon before unwrapping himself from her body.

He looked to Naruto’s direction and began to swim to him. Just as Manda moved in close enough, Naruto’s Eternal Rinnegan looked to the Snake Demon and he saw her arm rising from the water.

“Manda, look out!” Naruto shouted and Manda looked back to have the Snake Demon’s hand grab him by the throat and she started to violently throttle him. Manda managed to wrap his body around her arm and tried to crush her arm but her grip was too strong.

Kong roared at this before rushing back into the water and the Snake Demon threw him into the gorilla; brutally knocking him back onto shore with Manda. Both of the giant beasts lie on shore before the Snake Demon looked down at Naruto.

He dived underwater and began swimming to the bottom of the deep water. Using his dojutsu to see through the murky water, he started swimming to where the third light he had summoned had gone to and he heard a loud splash behind him.

Without even turning around, his eyesight saw the Snake Demon underneath the water and she quickly swam after him. Even though Echidna said he wasn’t allowed to fight the female monster, she never said he couldn’t use any jutsu to get away from her and he used Deva Path to shoot through the water like a missile until he reached the other end of the water.

He started to get out but the Snake Demon arose behind him and he yelled at this. Naruto thought about it and knew with the water being her turf; she’d have an advantage over him.

She reached for him and he zipped out of the water with the demon slithering after him. Just then, a giant foot resembling that of a theropod slammed down in front of her and blocked her path.

The Snake Demon looked to see the foot belonged to what looked like a giant, irradiated iguana of 90 meters in height and 180 meters in length with burning orange eyes. He had a rough, square-shaped underbite, a long neck with large, blue fin-shaped scutes trailing from his shoulders to the end of his tail, and long, powerful legs and arms. He also possessed a seemingly vestigial toe on the back of and three dinosaur-like toes on the front of each foot.

_Come with Me by Puff Daddy and Jimmy Page starts playing_

The iguana snarled at the Snake Demon before looking down at Naruto and softly growling at him. He grinned back at the Iguana and he looked back at the demon.

“Hey, Zilla.” Naruto said and Zilla loudly roared in response to him. He looked to the Snake Demon, who reached for Naruto and he roared again before pouncing on her.

Both of the titanic reptiles fell back into the water and Naruto watched the fight from the shore with his Eternal Rinnegan. Zilla bit into the Snake Demon’s neck and she tried to pull him off but he viciously scraped and clawed her collarbone.

The water began turning red as a result and she punched Zilla’s side. He was knocked to the side but quickly recovered and swam at her again.

She punched at him but Zilla bit into her hand and his power jaws crushed her hand. The Snake Demon let out a loud shriek that was gurgle a bit thanks to the water and Zilla used the opportunity to swing his tail against her cheek.

Her head flew back and Zilla released her bloodied hand. She swung at him repeatedly but he wasn’t willing to back down since to him; size doesn’t matter in terms of survival in his case as a great Kaiju, Godzilla, once taught him.

Zilla’s mighty head emerged from the water and he began swimming to shore. Suddenly, his monstrous instincts rang and he turned around to see the Snake Demon lounging at him.

Before she could touch him, he opened his mouth and fired his turquoise atomic breath. His breath flew into the Snake Demon’s face and severely burned her face; blinding her in the process.

Despite being blind, she could still smell Naruto and fell towards him in hopes of at least catching him in her mouth. Before she could, she felt Manda constrict around her waist against and renewed his powerful constricting on her lungs once again.

Blood began trickling from her mouth and Zilla’s tail slammed into her upper back; sending her toppling to the ground. She landed on the shore and reached towards Naruto with her good hand but Kong slammed his fists down onto it.

She shrieked again before Kong jumped at her and sank his powerful teeth into her tongue; her voice grew weaker as her lungs were being crushed by Manda’s tight hold. Zilla roared at Kong and the ape understood why the iguana did so.

He stood back and watched as Zilla blew his fire into her face. The Snake Demon’s eyes began to close until she finally succumbed to both the radioactive fire and Manda’s constricting.

Finally, the massive snake-like-creature was dead and Kong sniffed her burnt form before grunting to Zilla. The massive iguana jumped onto the Snake Demon’s head and looked to see Manda uncoil himself from her body.

Naruto watched as Zilla threw his head back and roared into the sky with Kong doing the same while beating his chest and Manda hissed victoriously. The blonde smiled at his allies and watched them roar with pride before approaching them.

Kong, Zilla, and Manda looked down as Naruto approached them and smiled at them. Zilla and Kong sat down while Manda did the same and they all looked to their blonde friend.

“Thank you for your help, Zilla, Kong, and Manda. That was totally awesome.” Naruto said and Kong started hooting as if laughing.

“And Zilla…” Naruto said and Zilla’s attention was guided to him.

“I’m not sure what nutcase called you a useless tuna-head but whoever that was dead wrong.” Naruto said and Zilla grunted; the young man reminding him that not all humans were out to destroy him.

Kurama smiled as Naruto praised the giants since it reminded him of how Hagoromo was with him and the other Bijuu; the only difference being that Naruto didn’t create any of three giants in front of him.

Once he was done, he sent Zilla and Manda back to their home of Monster Island and Kong was returned to his domain of Skull Island; though Naruto offered to send him to Monster Island since the Kaiju living there was more likely to befriend him than the creatures from his island.

He heard clapping and saw Echidna approaching him with an amused smile.

“I had no idea you knew so many helpful monsters.” Echidna said as she and Naruto walked back to the entrance of the swamplands.

“Yeah, I knew they’d be perfect for this kind of thing.” Naruto said.

“How’d you meet them?” Echidna asked.

“After the war, I went a couple of places and met some of them.” Naruto explained.

“How do you explain the ape?” Echidna asked.

“He says I remind him of someone he knew named Ann.” Naruto

“Any other summons aside from them?” Echidna asked

“Tons of them.” Naruto said.

“Any more I should know about?” Echidna asked.

“Well, I have a bug.” Naruto said and Echidna chuckled.

“You must be pretty weak to rely on a little flea.” Echidna said.

“No, imagine a giant cockroach with unlimited strength thanks to yours truly, a massive inferiority complex, and a real short temper unless you give him something with sugar in it.” Naruto said.

“Sounds like a pretty tough customer.” Echidna said.

“He’s not so bad.” Naruto said as they left the Swamplands and stood there.

“Where to now, Echidna-sama?” Naruto asked.

“You’ll have some genjutsu training in the future but for now, go home, Naru-chan.” Echidna said.

“When and where?” Naruto said.

“I can’t tell you but the next enemy you fight; you should try using your Eternal Rinnegan to form some kind of genjutsu on them.” Echidna said and Naruto nodded. She placed her hand his cheek and stroked it while leaning in close to him.

“Farewell, Naru-chan, we’ll meet again soon.” Echidna said.

“Take care, Echidna-sama and you, too, Keltan.” Naruto said and the snake slithered down Echidna’s crotch before making his way up the blonde’s leg. The blonde trembled as Keltan wrapped around his upper arm and softly hissed.

“I think he likes you.” Echidna chuckled while smiling at how Naruto was frozen with fear until the snake got off him and back onto his owner. The blonde shuddered and turned around.

“See ya, Echidna-sama.” Naruto said and she stopped him from leaving.

“Wait, Puppy-chan, I’ve got something for you.” Echidna said as she presented Naruto with a Magatama necklace and he observed it before putting it on.

“Wow, Thank You.” Naruto said.

“It belonged to Hagoromo so it’s only fitting you have it,” Echidna smiled and Naruto grinned at his teacher out of gratitude before vanishing right before her eyes. The elven woman chuckled at this and left.

Once she had left, Melona came out the Swamplands and looked around. She sniffed the air and caught Naruto’s scent.

“Time to play with that boy toy.” Melona giggled before beginning to follow Naruto’s scent and she smiled lustfully along the way.

_A few days later_

Naruto sat in the Namikaze Mansion and relaxed. When he returned, so many of his friends and allies alike all asked for details of his new powers and how he came to know more about Hagoromo.

He was currently removing the Kumogakure insignia on the Kohaku no Jōhei and replacing it with a Konoha symbol along with a kanji symbol for Sage in its center. Naruto placed his Shakujō next to the Treasured Tools and mark them with summoning seals; especially for the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei due to their size.

Though he would carry the Bashōsen along the Shichiseiken and Kōkinjō, it’d be easier to summon the gourd or pot later in battle. He was called to the Hokage office to receive a mission and brought along the tools along the Shakujō.

“What do you have for me, Grandma?” Naruto said.

“There have been sightings of a monster nearby and we’ve been asked to investigate.” Tsunade said.

“What kind of monster?” Naruto asked.

“From what we’ve been told, it sticks out like a sore thumb.” Tsunade answered and though that didn’t answer his question, he set out to find this creature. He walked a great distance and found himself in the grass field where he battled Kimimaro.

He activated his Eternal Rinnegan and looked forward until he spotted Melona sitting in a tree near the Valley of End. Naruto flashed to the forest where she was and stood behind another tree.

He threw a Hiraishin knife into the tree where Melona was and she didn’t hear it; nor was she aware that a Hiraishin Mark was heading her way. The mark placed itself on Melona’s back and this allowed Naruto to read her mind.

To his horror and disgust, he learned she was planning to rape him and make him belong to her. Filled with rage, he decided to test his genjutsu abilities and formed the tora hand sign.

He focused his chakra in Melona’s direction and he formed a genjutsu similar to that of Izanami that would have Melona believe she was dealing with a version Naruto that was significantly weaker in mentality and power; though he could change anything in the genjutsu at any time.

Naruto sighed as he watched Melona succumb to the genjutsu and she fell onto the ground. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him and spun around. It was Echidna, and she was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Good job, Puppy-chan," she said as she sauntered over to him and patted him on the head. "That was a top-notch genjutsu."  
  
"Wait, you mean you KNEW this slime bitch would come here and try to fuck me?!" Naruto snapped, slapping her hand away and Echidna nodded, her smile not lessening in the slightest.

Yup, your genjutsu training was to use an effective one on her before she could rape you."  
  
"You're crazy!" he snarled, his face turning red in anger. "She could have killed me after she was done with me!"  
  
Echidna shrugged. "Well, that would have been your fault, wouldn't it?"

With a cry, of fury, Naruto launched himself at Echidna, but the lovely elf was too quick for him. With a casual flick of her wrist, she flipped him onto his back, the force of the move knocking the wind out of him. She then stood over him, her absolutely exquisite rear directly above his face.  
  
"I think you need some time to cool down, Puppy-chan," she said. With that, she sat on his face and wiggled her delectable rear on his face until he calmed down moments later. After some time had passed, she got off the blonde and pulled him into her lap.

She placed her nipple into his mouth and had the young man suckle her breast. Echidna stroked the back of Naruto’s head and looked down at him with a calm expression.

“Puppy-chan, I knew from the beginning that you’d be able to pull it off and if something went wrong, I would have stopped her from raping you.” Echidna said and Naruto looked at her with a solemn look. Looking at her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth and looked back at Melona.

“Can my Preta Path absorb virtually anything? Naruto asked.

“Do you mean her slime abilities?” Echidna asked and Naruto nodded.

“I’m guessing you want to absorb her slime techniques, huh?” Echidna said before letting Naruto off her lap and he walked over to Melona. It took all his resolve within him not to grab her by the throat and slam her head against the tree.

Nonetheless, he placed his hand on her slimy shoulder and activated his true Rinnegan. He began absorbing her slime abilities and her appearance remained unchanged though her shoulder didn’t feel slimy anymore.

He lifted her into the air and placed her against the tree. Naruto lifted his free hand and tied her ankles to the tree with his chakra chains before doing the same with her upper body.

Naruto smiled at the suspended Melona and Echidna smiled deviously before looking to Keltan. She stroked the snake for moment and it slithered up her arm.

“It’s time, Keltan.” Echidna said and the snake hissed as she walked over to where Melona was. He slithered up the tree and wrapped around her neck.

“Puppy-chan… lets’ play.” Echidna said as she stripped him with blinding speed and he couldn’t believe how fast she did it. She removed her vest and pulled his face into her breasts.

Echidna smiled as she smothered Naruto’s face with her bosom and sat down before pulling him back into her lap. She smiled and freed his head from her chest.

“Now, Naru-chan, it’s time for some night classes, so just listen to your teacher and you’ll learn everything just fine.” Echidna said and Naruto nodded.

“As a challenge, undo the genjutsu on her.” Echidna said.

“What?! But…” Naruto said before thinking about it and knowing it was better to do what the seductive elf said than disobey her, he formed the Tora hand sign and released the genjutsu.

_In the genjutsu_

Melona giggled as she dragged Naruto to their bedroom and she pushed him onto the bed. It had been four years since she raped him and bent him to her will as her boy toy.

She even had a daughter named after Naruto’s mother and with him as a submissive husband; she got her way all the time by threatening to spank him. Melona hopped on top of Naruto and straddled the blonde.

“Naruto-chan, it’s time to play.” Melona giggled and Naruto smirked before punching the slime woman in the mouth. She flew off the bed and hit the door.

 **_I Fuckin’ Hate You_ ** _by Godsmack plays_

“Not ever again, bitch!” Naruto said and Melona was shocked and angered by this. He had never defied her before and to keep her dominance over him, she wasn’t going to take it.

“Learn your place, cutie-pie!” Melona said as extra hands from her hair flew out and tried to grab him in order to spank him. However, he vanished from the bedroom and Melona had no idea where he went.

“Tenpenchii!” Naruto’s voice shouted and suddenly, the whole house started shaking. Melona looked outside to see earthquakes, tornadoes, thunderstorms, and floods happening to the village.

The house started to fall apart and Melona screamed as she ran out of the room to get to her daughter. But when she opened the door, she saw 9 gigantic tails with 10 tails made out of chakra swinging in her direction and they slammed through the doorway into her body before she could turn into slime.

The impact knocked Melona back into the wall and she hit the wall. Melona began to lose consciousness and as her vision faded, she heard Naruto’s voice speaking in a God-like tone.

“Good night, bitch.” Naruto said.

_Back to reality_

Melona’s eyes opened and she looked around. She looked to see Echidna breastfeeding Naruto and the elf smiled at her while waving.

Realizing what had really occurred, Melona loudly screamed and howled as she thrashed about to get free. She tried turning into slime but she was unable to do and looked at Echidna with venom in her eyes.

“Get away from my boy toy, you sadistic snake bitch!” Melona said and Echidna laughed.

“Aren’t you one to talk; trying to make my beloved student your own toy.” Echidna laughed and Naruto did his best not to look back at Melona with venom-filled eyes. Echidna looked down at Naruto and smiled at him.

“Now, Naruto-chan, your first assignment is get me as wet as possible.” Echidna said and Naruto nodded before continuing to drink her breast milk. He gripped what he was able to fit of her breasts into his hold and squeezed them.

Echidna smiled as it had been many centuries since she had gotten this intimate with a male and due to her previous lover having wanted her only for sex gave life to her disdain for men. However, thanks to Naruto’s charisma for being different than most people, she decided to flirt with him to the point of trusting him to do something like this and thanks to her dominance over him, he wouldn’t be at all likely to betray her.

Naruto gulped down her breast milk and his energy grew along with his arousal. His fingers sank into her mounds and he placed his mouth on the other hardening tit.

“You bitch, he’s mine!” Melona said as she struggled to get loose from the chakra chains and tried spraying her acidic breast milk but discovered the hands atop her breasts didn’t work. Even if she could use the acidic liquid, it’d be useless against the strength that chakra chains carried and she snarled at Echidna.

 _“In your dreams, bitch.”_ Naruto thought as he swallowed the delicious, creamy fluid and Echidna’s arousal began. She grinned and the look of anger mixed with jealousy on Melona’s face was just icing on the cake to her.

Keltan lowly hissed and Melona tried biting at him; only for the snake to easily avoid her teeth before nipping at her just for fun. The rabbit-eared woman’s attention was returned to Naruto fondling Echidna’s tits and with his new found energy, her warmth grew soaked with arousal.

Despite Naruto being new to this sort of thing, Echidna thought he was doing just fine and found his manhood pressing against her stomach. She leaned forward and licked his ear before blowing in it as she slammed him onto his back.

“Nicely done, Puppy-chan, now your current task is to make me cum with your tongue alone; no fingering.” Echidna said as sat over Naruto’s face and he found himself looking at her pussy. The blonde nodded and started licking her entrance.

“That’s a good Puppy-chan.” Echidna said as Naruto’s tongue rubbed on her entrance and she looked back at Melona, who snarled at the sight of the man she desired pleasuring another woman. The red-eyed elf smiled as her young student as he reached up and planted his hands on her breasts.

 _“What a clever boy.”_ Echidna thought to herself as Naruto’s tongue rubbed and prodded on her entrance; tasting some of her arousal. The blonde brought his mouth closer to the elf’s womanhood and licked his way into her womanhood.

He lathered and swayed his tongue against her innards while kneading and groping her large mounds. Echidna smiled and low moans started escaping from her lips as his tongue flicked against her ways.

She looked down at the blonde as he ravaged and tasted her tunnels. Echidna looked back and saw his own colossal serpent rising.

It was the first time in ages that she’d seen an erection that didn’t disgust her or making her want to castrate it. She always figured that with his strength, he would be a potential satisfying partner for sex and she purred at him; her sultry voice being music to his ears.

Naruto’s tongue rubbed the inside of Echidna’s warmth and fondled her breasts; the more he did this, the wetter she became. The jealous Melona glared as she watched Naruto’s hands and tongue work magic on Echidna’s body.

“Isn’t this just a great thing to watch?” Echidna moaned at Melona with a smile.

“You snake bitch, how dare you mock me?!” Melona roared at Echidna, who kept her smile and licked her lips at Naruto’s effective licking. The moistness of her innards was doubled by the young man’s tongue and the excitement of having sex in front of someone else had already made her tits aroused.

The sour look on Melona’s face was like sugar for Echidna to see and she began to pant while his tongue slithered inside of her until her juices flowed out of her. Echidna smiled as she soaked her fingers in her release and wriggled them over Naruto’s mouth.

“As a reward for doing such a pleasing job, lick me as much as you please, Puppy-chan.” Echidna said and the young blonde obeyed her by licking her fingers before focusing on rubbing his tongue on her wet entrance and she abruptly got him. He watched as she lay in front of his cock and enclosed his glory between her glorious breasts.

“Your next task is to see how long you can keep from thrusting into my breasts before I say it’s okay.” Echidna said as she began squeezing and rubbing her large mounds on him. Naruto blushed and started to moan as his erection was massaged by her bosom.

“It’s pretty big, don’t you agree, Melona?” Echidna said and Melona only stared with hatred and envy in her eyes. She thought back to the genjutsu and remembered when she had given a paizuri to the false Naruto.

He moaned at this and refrained from thrusting into Echidna’s cleavage. She smiled and looked down at Naruto’s hilt.

She enjoyed how hot and sturdy he felt inside of her breasts as she caressed them. Echidna was not at all surprised how strong Naruto was and he began sweating from how hard it was to resist thrusting into her mounds.

“What’s the matter, Naru-chan? Are my breasts too much for someone who saved the world?” Echidna cruelly said.

“You told me not to thrust and now the sensation is killing me!” Naruto retorted as her warm, full orbs squished together on his manhood and her tongue lapped on it before blowing on it a single time. Chills of pleasure were sent throughout his body and he moaned.

“If you beg for it, I may let you begin thrusting early.” Echidna smirked and Naruto’s nails began to dig into the earth. He felt like he was about to go crazy and his eleven mentor smiled at this.

“Endurance is part of the shinobi life! Nothing will break my mind!” Naruto defiantly shouted.

“Not even if I do this?” Echidna said before opening her mouth and engulfing his stiffness. The warmth of her mouth combined with her warm, ample bosom squeezing his cock almost made him howl and he kept telling himself to keep it together.

 _“I can do this! No matter how good it feels, I can do this!”_ Naruto thought to himself before Echidna enjoyed seeing the frustration build on his face and shook her rear in excitement. She sucked and licked his erection for a while before taking her mouth off.

“Here’s your new task: don’t thrust at all.” Echidna said and the frustrated yet almost tormented look Naruto gave her made it all the more worth thinking of.

“But you said you were going to tell when to!” Naruto moaned.

“I know but it’s a lot of fun teasing you like this.” Echidna laughed and Naruto’s irises shrank as his toes curled up. The green-haired woman held her breasts together on his cock as she tasted it and the frustrated looks on both Naruto and Melona’s faces made her giggle.

She felt it throb and licked his foreskin before blowing on it. Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he knew wouldn’t last much longer against the skilled woman.

With a groan, he spurt rounds of his cum onto Echidna’s face and she giggled as the moist yet warm substance splashed onto her face. She smiled and closed her eyes while the semen got out its last few bursts.

Naruto panted and Echidna, due to her snake-like tongue, licked the young man’s release off her face. She sat up and crawled onto him.

“Oh, Naruto-chan, I’m all wet, so now you’ll have to take responsibility.” Echidna said and Naruto nodded.

“What’s my next task?” Naruto asked.

“Try to get on top of me during sex.” Echidna said before poising her pussy over his hilt and looking to Melona. She smirked at the rabbit-ear woman before sliding down Naruto’s hardness and the slime creature screamed.

“Stop it! Get off it! Get off it!” Melona screamed and Echidna just sat on Naruto’s cock with a bright smile; again reminiscing how many centuries it had been since she did this with a man. Naruto, on the other hand, was amazed by her insides tightly housing his erection and he gripped her waist as she started shaking her hips.

“No, you snake bitch!” Melona ranted as Naruto jammed and propelled his erection into Echidna’s pussy and her breasts jiggled as she rode him. She hadn’t felt this good in some time and noticed Naruto only thrusting into her womanhood.

“You’re not trying to get on top, Naru-chan. Afraid I’ll beat you at this?” Echidna moaned and Naruto smirked before thinking of a plan; pleasuring her so much that she wouldn’t be able to concrete on staying on top of him. He seized her breasts and buried his fingers into them.

Naruto sat up and Echidna shoved him onto his back. She rolled her hips and she smiled at him.

He drove his cock into her wet caverns and inflicted great forces of pleasure-filled blows against her insides. He managed to listen to Echidna’s moans over Melona’s angry shrieking and she wiggled her hips; grinding his cannon.

Naruto finally managed to sit up and Echidna cupped his face before slamming her lips against his. Melona lost it and futilely thrashed and kicked to break free as Echidna’s tongue lunged into Naruto’s mouth.

Her tongue shoved against his tongue and she started licking the inside of his mouth. Her sadistic red eyes stared into Naruto’s exuberant blue ones and he couldn’t believe how fast she thrust down onto him as he thrashed his energy-charged member against her walls.

With the pleasure he felt, Naruto felt his mind going blank and that he was only thrusting by physical reaction. She held Naruto close and looked over to Melona, who screeched angrily at the couple.

“No! Take it out! Take out it!” Melona screamed at Naruto, who ignored her and tried to flip the beautiful woman onto her back. Even with his vigorous thrusts, Echidna’s speed outclassed him as his glory reached deeply into her stomach and she pushed back on his back again.

“You’re running out of time, Naruto-chan but here’s a reward for good effort; open wide.” Echidna said and Naruto did as told. The elf opened her mouth and her tongue hung out.

Her saliva began to pour down her tongue until it reached Naruto’s and he kept his mouth opened as it trailed down his tongue. Thinking he could use some more fuel, he sat up and placed his mouth on Echidna’s tit.

He suckled her milk and Echidna smiled at his effort; knowing what he was up to. The blonde sage placed his hand on her shoulders and tried to push her back.

Echidna laughed as her innards were stirred by Naruto’s thrusts and he groaned as pushing her back was proving to be no use. He charged his hardness up into Echidna’s womanhood and her quaking breasts bounced against his head.

Melona’s kicking and screaming hadn’t stopped as Echidna rode Naruto and the moaning elf held her student’s head to her breast; earning a ferocious roar from her. The elf looked down at Naruto and swore she heard him chuckle at this though she couldn’t blame her student.

Realizing the end was near; Naruto took his mouth off Echidna’s tit and gripped her shoulders. Once again trying to push Echidna onto her back, her walls grinding his shaft and she smirked at this.

“Afraid to get on your beloved teacher, Puppy-chan?” Echidna laughed and Naruto groaned as her womb constricted on his sturdy manhood. Melona let out the loudest scream her lungs could produce as Naruto and Echidna’s cum burst out of her pussy as the blonde filled her up.

Just then in midst of Naruto’s moaning, his voice somehow cracked and completely changed. It became gruff and much deeper. As this caught both Echidna and Melona’s attention, Naruto panted.

“Man, that felt good.” Naruto said before realizing his voice was deeper than normal.

“Hey, my voice changed!” said the blonde man with a surprised look on his face. He didn’t expect the sex to feel so good to the point of where his voice suddenly changed.

_(Note: From this point on in the story, Naruto is voiced by Patrick Seitz)_

Echidna smirked at his manly voice and looked down at his semen kept flowed out of her womanhood even while filling her up. She grinned before getting off the blonde and placing herself back onto his soaked erection.

“You haven’t gotten on top yet, Puppy-chan and the lesson won’t end until you do.” Echidna said as she worked her hips together and Naruto groaned before gripping her breasts. In this position, he was sure he could get on top of the elf and he sat up to press his head against the center of her back.

Echidna smiled as she thrust down onto Naruto’s growth and her large rear landed against his lap; the fleshy sounds further tormenting Melona. Despite the hot scene going on in front of her, she didn’t find it arousing to her given her since of anger towards Naruto for deceiving her and her ever-growing hostility towards Echidna for having sex directly in front of her.

Naruto squeezed Echidna’s breasts and to make things twice as difficult to prevent him from getting on top, she fell back. She landed against him and he moaned as she shook and wigged her hips together on his length.

“Oh, is my Puppy-chan too weak to handle sex?” Echidna teasingly said and Naruto, disliking being underestimated, growled before fondling and caressing her bouncing breasts. The elf looked back and kissed Naruto’s cheek; which distracted him.

The seductive woman’s kiss worked out just as she planned and she reached back to grip his chin before licking his lips. He accepted the invitation and opened his mouth.

His tongue wiggled and pushed against her tongue as he pumped his tower into her wetness. She knew his perverted nature would get the best of him and distract from getting on top.

Naruto and Echidna moaned in the kiss as her walls enclosed his shaft and a moist avalanche of semen burst out of her pussy as it overflowed her womb. Melona only screeched again as she watched the wet avalanche pour out of the elf’s body and Naruto panted while Echidna broke their kiss while sitting up.

“Puppy-chan, you really suck at getting on top, don’t you?” Echidna said and Naruto only growled before restarting his thrusts. The green-haired elf smiled and looked back at him.

She smiled before he suddenly gripped her shoulders and finally pushed her forward. Echidna landed on all fours and Naruto smiled as he plowed his manhood into her warmth.

Getting an idea of how to prevent Echidna from getting back on top of him, he suddenly gripped her legs and stood up. The elf nearly fell onto her front before catching herself on her hands and she looked to see Naruto hoisting her lower body off the ground.

He held her legs apart and thrust into her moist tunnels; effectively performing the wheelbarrow position. Echidna moaned as she began walking on her hands while Naruto walked behind her while pounding his cock into her the whole time.

Her breasts swayed forward and thanks to the position they were in, Echidna’s eyes started watering since she felt the young blonde’s length crashing into a certain spot that nearly made her lose her calm mind. Echidna’s eyes sparkled as she moaned and her tongue hung out of her mouth in a wanton fashion.

They looked to Melona and looked back at each other while smiling. Naruto and Echidna handed to Melona and began circling the tree while she kicked and squirmed.

Naruto stopped in front of the tree and his crotch lunged forward as his length flew into Echidna’s warmth. The anger on Melona’s face gave Echidna a rush of sadistic pleasure and Keltan watched the scene from the tree.

The blonde held onto Echidna’s lower legs and her walls became tighter on his erection. He watched as her breasts jiggled and swung over the ground.

Echidna looked back at him and never predicted she’d be in this position. Melona watched Naruto’s semen blast out of Echidna’s entrance and the white liquid poured down his length onto his testicle until it reached the ground.

Both panting, Naruto set Echidna down and she rested on her side before getting up. He got dressed and looked to Echidna, who suddenly leaped onto the branch where Keltan was.

The snake slithered on her arm and she leaped away while Naruto approaching Melona. He stood in front of her and held his hands an inch from her face.

“You liked it!” Melona angrily snarled and Naruto ignored the comment while activating his Eternal Rinnegan. He gathered chakra and glared at Melona, who screamed at what he was about to do.

“Shinra Tensei!” Naruto yelled before the force of it slammed into Melona’s body and crushed her to pieces as the whole forest came down. When the dust had cleared, an immeasurable number of trees were nothing but twigs and there was nothing left of Melona’s body.

Naruto sighed and turned around before heading to Echidna, who was at the cliff of the Valley of End. She looked to Naruto and smiled.

“Well, Puppy-chan, I hear you did in Melona pretty well.” Echidna said and Naruto smiled at her.

“That’s right; nobody fucks with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.” Naruto proudly said before Echidna quickly stripped him and with her great speed, she was naked as well. She smiled as she laid on her back and spread her legs.

“Well, I’m about to.” Echidna said as she held her breasts and Naruto climbed on top of her before beginning to thrust into her. She smiled as her mounds bounced and just when Naruto was getting started, Echidna flipped him onto his back.

“Well, Puppy-chan, let’s see if you can get on top again.” Echidna laughed before working her hips on Naruto and he thrust in return. She could tell he was full of pride after killing Melona and she wanted to celebrate with him while dominating him.

_Sometime later_

"And that's how your father and I met and fell in love," Echidna said, stroking her young son's head affectionately as she finished her story.  
  
The boy, Minato, looked up at his mommy with his big blue eyes, his blonde hair swaying a bit. "But Mommy," he said cutely, "Did Daddy ever beat you?"  
  
Echidna kissed her son's forehead and smiled. "A few times, and so I'd let him be on top." She, of course, didn't reveal that she had simply let Naruto win those fights and then would quickly crush his bravado during the sex by quickly flipping him over and fucking him wild.  
  
"On top?" Minato asked.  
  
"When you're older, Minato-chan," she said, ruffling his hair.  
  
Pouting, the boy got off his mother's knee. Echidna sent him off with a light but sharp tap to his backside and then turned when she heard the door open; her husband had returned.

Smirking, she sashayed over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Naruto was so surprised that he dropped his keys.

After separating, he turned and bent down to pick them up. He failed to notice that Echidna, an evil smile on her beautiful face, was taking out a small paddle from God knows where...

* * *

 

Though I remade  ** _The Maelstrom and the Protean Assassin_** for this site, I kept this ending because I dislike Melona and her obnoxious personality.

I’m proud to present this story as a present to my long-time pal and BETA-reader **_Sketchfan_** , whose birthday is today and as an extra present, I wrote a brand-new, never-written before in any of my stories sex position known as the wheelbarrow.

As for Naruto’s Eternal Rinnegan, this was my plan from the moment I decide to give Naruto the Rinnegan in my last story: to have him somehow possess another Rinnegan that he had from birth and had no knowledge of until Hagoromo would tell him as well as give him Hagoromo’s and the Shinju’s chakra, his Treasured Tools and his Shakujō.

My reason for having the Uzumaki Clan have the Rinnegan is because they would be likely to possess the Kekkei Genkai; given their relationship to Hagoromo.

Anyway, my vision of the Eternal Rinnegan would be for it to have similar abilities akin to that of the Mangekyō Sharingan and the Byakugan; albeit being more powerful as you can tell from Naruto seeing Konoha all the way from the Swamplands and casting a Genjutsu on Melona without her having any knowledge of it.

I’m sure some of you were surprised to see Zilla, King Kong, and Manda as Narutos summons to have him and I was originally going to use a giant iguana, gorilla, and serpent with the same names as the actual monsters. But, **_Sketchfan_** and I decided it’d be more awesome to have Naruto have met the monsters prior to the events of this story and have them as summons.

As you can see, they all have a sense of loyalty and respect for him since they find him different than most human beings; I call it Sage Charisma. Like you heard Naruto say, he has more creatures to summon from and this should be interesting in future stories.

My reasons for making Echidna a none-virgin were for many reasons: it’s hard to see her as a virgin when she calls Alleyne a millennial one and many asked me if I was going to have her raped at a young age; much like her background in the great **_Queen’s Blade/Evangelion_** fanfic known as the **_Wandering Pilot._**

Instead, I used my own idea where she had a lover who loved her only for sex and then broke her heart when she realized this; thus giving life to her disdain of men. The more I thought about it, the more I figured that being hurt by someone you loved and trusted would be more painful than some random number people attacking you.

As mentioned earlier, she only dominated Naruto so he’ll be more unlikely to betray her like her previous lover and her being Hagoromo’s mentor was the only way I could see her being stronger than Naruto. Speaking of **_Wandering Pilot,_** Echidna’s nickname for Naruto “Puppy-chan” was based off Shizuka’s nickname for Shinji; as suggested by **_Pyromania101._**

Next time, we’ll be stepping into **_Queen’s Blade Rebellion_** territory with Naruto being paired with the beautiful, courageous knight known as Annelotte.

Making Echidna Hagoromo’s mentor was the only way possible enough to convince myself that she’d be able to challenge him the way she did and could Naruto kick her ass that easily? Seeing as how he fought a monster that was capable of taking over the world, I’d say hands-down yes and think about it; could it be he was holding back because any of his other attacks could have killed her?

As for Naruto’s voice changing during sex, that was for fun since if in the hopefully unlikely event that Naruto’s voice was recast to a male voice actor, these guys would be my choices to play him to give him a deeper voice: Patrick Seitz, David Lodge, Wayne Grayson, Kyle Herbert, and Keith Silverstein if I wanted him to sound to have a calm voice similar to Minato.


End file.
